1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of notification rendering in computing devices.
2. Description of Art
Modern mobile computing devices typically run multiple applications simultaneously to perform different tasks. These applications often generate notifications to bring various matters to the attention of a user. The notifications are often displayed using visual interrupts. This is highly undesirable when the user is fully engaged with another application (e.g., playing a video game or typing in an electronic mail (email) application). Accordingly, there is lacking, inter alia, techniques for mobile computing devices to deliver notifications in a manner that is minimally intrusive to a user experience.